The present invention relates to an ignition coil of the closed magnetic circuit type, particularly adapted for sparking the ignition systems of automotive vehicles.
Such coils typically comprise two concentric windings disposed in the same casing around a branch of a closed magnetic circuit, and having electrical connections at their upper portions. It has been found that the assembly of the different constitutive elements of such a coil is time consuming and tedious.